When they Meet again
by Alie2105
Summary: future fic, 7 years ago Haley left pregnant with twins what will happen when she has to face nathan again an they didnt get marriedso read and review pairings eventually NH and LB Luke and Brooke are engaged i might start this story again
1. Default Chapter

This is my first posted one tree hill fic so I hope you like it. It takes place 7 years after graduation but the first paragraph is a recap of what has happened. A/N Nathan and Haley didn't get married because I don't want to go through a possible divorce then maybe another wedding but they did start having sex on their 1 year dating anniversary then started living together for about 6 months before she left. Well remember to review thanks Alie

* * *

(Recap)

Haley left town the night after graduation not telling anyone that she was going and/or a month pregnant. She moved to Boston to raise the twins. Haley went to college and became a writer for the Boston globe. Also she has authorized several books. After 5 months when she was 6 months pregnant she decided to call Lucas he was really supportive calling to chat all the time and visiting any time he got a chance. He flew in and was there for the birth and first few weeks of the twin's lives. Around the same time she started talking to Brooke too it gave her comfort to know that they both were there to take to her any time day or night. She flew in with Lucas to see the birth and make sure Haley was all set up before she went back. Nathan and Lucas went to college at NYU with basketball scholar ships. Once they graduated they joined the New York Knicks. They have been playing in the NBA for 3 years and both have apartments in the city. It works out really well for Lucas because he and Haley both know it there was an emergence and she needed him he could get there in a really short amount of time.

* * *

(Present time about 7 years after graduation)

In Boston Wednesday January 28th

Haley woke up at 7 to take a shower and get dressed for work. She owns a spacious apartment with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Then she goes to wake the twins up there names are Michael Lucas Scott (she calls him mike) and Jessica Brooke Scott (or just Jess). Mike and Jess are 6 but will be 7 on February 20. (A/n sorry if the dates don't really meet up but they are close enough). Jessica looks like her mother for the most part they have the same hair color, eyes, but she defiantly has her fathers smile and athletic ability along with her mothers voice and academic ability even at a very young age. Mike has black hair and looks like a mix of both of then with has his mother's eyes and smile. He is also a huge fan and player of basketball. The kids don't know much about their father but that they had one and one day they would meet him. Haley tries to avoid that conversation because she really misses Nathan and has a lot of guilt for not telling him about them.

On a normal school day Haley would drop them off at 8:30 then go to work the her friend Mary who is a stay at home mom (to a 5yr old girl) would pick them up and take them home. She would watch them until 5:30 until Haley usually came home. Except on the days she gets off early to play with the kids she would get to have alone time with Jessica every Tuesday and Thursday with Mike. On those days she would pick one up and go out usually until 4:45 or earlier. Yesterday she and Jess went shopping and got their nails done at the salon down the street. Tomorrow her and Mike were going to the park then maybe got ice-skating at the frog pond. The Mark was picking Jess up from school and watching her until they got home then they were going to all have dinner together.

* * *

(Wednesday morning in NYC)

Lucas lives in his 4-bedroom apartment with Brooke. They recently got engaged but have been living together for a year now. She went to NYU to become a fashion designer once she graduated she stayed New York City to start her own clothing and accessory line called Sparkle. After a month into school she bumped in to Luke at Starbucks and they became friends gradually they started going to talk over lunch. Lunch lead to dinner and eventually to becoming a couple again after dating for a year they decided to move in together because it was a pain in the ass to always be going home to get more clothes. In the next few years they plan to get married and maybe have a baby or two if they can get time off form their jobs.

Nathan lives in an apartment on then next floor up from his brother he has the only apartment. He really hasn't been in a serious relationship since Haley. He tried to find her for two years but finally was convinced to give up. At 10 am Nathan went downstairs to Luke's apartment. They had an early practice for the game against the Celtics tomorrow night.

(Knock knock) Luke answers

Luke: hey

Nathan: are you ready to go?

Luke: ya let me go get my bag

Nathan: kay

Luke: what car are we taking today?

Nathan: we can take my BMW

Luke: sounds good let's go

They leave and go off to practice. Three hours later they are home and had to pack for their trip. Nathan goes back up to his place. Luke starts to pack then watched some TV. At 4:30 he decides to cook dinner so it is ready at 5 when Brooke gets home. He decided to cook spaghetti and meatballs. When Brooke comes home she is so happy dinner is ready they sit down and eat.

(While eating)

Brooke: so how long will you guys be in Boston?

Luke: I think 6 days; 3 we have games so every other day we get off to go around the city or relax

Brooke: are you going to see Haley, Mike and Jess?

Luke: I am going to try, they don't know I will even be in the city I wanted it to be a surprise but getting away y form my brother might be a problem.

Brooke: ya I feel bad not telling him but meeting him might confuse the kids because he wouldn't be around all the time and Haley did such a great job raising them on her own

Luke: ya I know

Brooke: what is your plan for tomorrow?

Luke: well Nathan and I have a 12 o'clock flight we should get there by 1 we rented a car so we could drive where we wanted, by three we should be settled in the hotel practice is at 5:30 and the first game is Friday at 7

Brooke: are you going to see Haley on Saturday?

Luke: well when I get settled in ill call her to make plans

Brooke: well make sure you keep your cell on and call me every night

Luke: what ever you want babe

Brooke: thanks you so much for dinner I am going to change out of these work clothes you clean up and ill meet you in the living room in 10 minutes to watch the Lakers game k?

Luke: sounds good beautiful

The Lakers ended up winning 87-72 after the game Luke and Brooke went to sleep. Nathan who was also watching the game fell asleep thinking about Haley and how much he still loves her.

* * *

(In Boston)

It was 9 in Boston an hour ago Haley put the kids to bed then watched the end of the Lakers game. Now she is cleaning up the living room, which had Polly pocket dolls on one side and hot wheels cars on the other. After putting the toys back in the shelves she did the dishes. By now it was 10:30 she went in to Mike's room to make sure he was asleep, before she left she kissed his forehead then whispered "goodnight baby sweet dreams" then went into Jess's room. She was sleeping with her favourite teddy bear that she made with Luke at Build-A-Bear Haley kissed her cheek then whispered "night princess sweet dreams". Jess's room is very girly it had a canopy bed with pink sheets the walls were light pink, it was a very princess room with a white mirror vanity, which she got for Christmas, form her Uncle Luke. Mikes room is very sporty with posters of his favorite players and a lot of toys. Mostly mikes room has basketball memorabilia in it like autographs that his uncle got for him. Then after leaving Jess's room Haley went into her own room, she changed brushed her teeth then went to bed ready to face the next day.

* * *

(The next day in NY)

Lucas and Nathan get on the plane to Boston safely with only a 30-minute delay. The get to Logan Airport at 1:45 and are at the rental car place at 2:15 to get their car.

* * *

(Haley and Mike at the park)

Haley is pushing Mike on the swings and he tries to jump off in the air it goes ok and he lands on his feet.

Haley: homey please don't do that again on you could get hurt k?

Mike: sure mom can you push me again?

Haley: ya ok get back on the swing

Haley is pushing him again this time when he jumps off the swing he collides with the pole holding the swings together. He immediately gets a cut on his forehead and starts crying. Haley rushes over to see what is wrong but he is loosing a lot of blood so she calls an ambulance with in minutes it appears and she goes with him to Mass. General Hospital. On the way over he become unconscious and Haley starts crying. When she gets him checked out by a doctor he tells her that Mike lost so much blood he has slipped into coma, which he should get out of soon but until then she should talk to him. First she goes into the hall and calls Mark who is watching Jess for her and they were all going to have dinner she needs to tell him what happened.

(calling)

Mark: Hello

Haley: (muffled form crying) Mark

Mark: Haley what's wrong why have you been crying?

Haley: mike (sniff) hospital (sniff) coma

Mark: I am on my way

Haley: no stay with Jess ill have you guys come when he wakes up sorry we'll miss dinner I have to got but ill call you soon

Mark: k tell him I said hey bye I love you

Haley: love you too bye

Haley goes back in the room then decides to call Luke and tell him what happened

* * *

(Luke and Nathan)

They just got in the rental car when she calls him

Luke: hey

Haley: (sniff sniff) Luke

Luke: baby what's wrong?

Haley: Mike he…he

Luke: what happened to Mike?

Haley: (softly) is in a comma

Luke: we are on our way

Haley: no I can't ask you to come in from NY just for this

Luke: well I was going to surprise you but I am in Boston for 6 days we are playing the Celtics tomorrow night

Haley: well we are at Mass general

Luke: where is Jess?

Haley: shit with Mark are you coming over to the Hospital now?

Luke: ya I am on my way do you want me to bring Jess

Haley: ya I guess I think Mark might want to go out

Luke: ok well ill call you when we get close I love you bye

(click)

Nathan: who was that?

Luke: a friend in trouble can you go to 658 main street (I made that up)

Nathan: ok y?

Luke: I need to pick up a friends kid and bring her to the hospital to see her brother

Nathan: k

(When they get there)

(Knock knock)

Mark answers

Mark: she's not here Luke

Luke: ya I know I just talked to her she had me come over here to get Jess then take her to go see him so you can go out

Mike: no it's ok

Luke: well I haven't seen her in a month so I thought it was a good idea she wants to see her now

Mike: come in then

(Luke and Nathan go in)

Jess in watching TV when she notices Luke

Jess: Uncle Luke (runs and hug's him so hard)

Luke: hey baby wow you got so much bigger you want to come with me to go see mom and Mike?

Jess: ya (noticing Nathan) who is that and is he coming too?

Luke: that is my brother Nathan and I don't know if he is coming r you man?

Nathan: I don't know how do you know these people?

Luke: a friend of Brooke

Mike: ok well Jess ill got tell mommy I said Hi and Mike I love him ill be back tomorrow

Jess: okay bye Mike love you

Mike: love you too baby Luke just lock up when your done I'm sure ill see you soon bye

Luke: ya bye

(Mike leaves)

Jess: can we go see mommy now?

Luke: ya did mike tell you what happened

Jess: ya he got a cut the went to sleep and is in the Hospital-al (A/n lil kid pronounced like that)

Nathan: ok well let's get going what is your friend's name?

Luke: you won't know her y?

Nathan: because Jess looks a lot like someone who I knew but I can't figure it out

Luke: no she doesn't let's go k Jess?

Jess: ya lets go

(They get to the Hospital outside Luke calls Haley)

Haley: Hey Luke

Luke: were all outside

Haley: ok well who is all?

Luke: um me Jess and Nathan do you want my to have him stay out here

Haley: well ya we are on the third floor in room 23

Luke: wow how ironic ill try to ditch him Jess will be there soon bye

Haley: bye

(Click)

Luke: ok thanks Nate ill call you for a ride ok?

Nathan: no it's ok I don't really know the city ill just stay with you

Luke: it might be awhile

Nathan: so let's go where is the room?

Luke: third floor room 23

Nathan: wow my lucky number

Luke: (under his breath) you have no idea

Jess: Uncle Luke lets go see mommy

Nathan: ya lets go how old is she?

Luke: um almost 7 I think why?

Nathan: Just wondering

They get up to the third floor and go to the nurse's station to get directions

Luke: um hi which way is room 23?

Nurse: um down the hall on the right are you family of Michael?

Luke: ya I am his Uncle and this (pointing to Jess) is his sister

Nurse: then you two can go but that about him?

Luke: um he is also his Uncle

Nurse: ok just be quick his mother is currently in the room

Luke: thank you

(While walking down the Hall)

Luke: ill bring get to her mom ill meet you in the waiting room ok?

Nathan: ok just don't be too long

Luke: ya ill be quick

Luke and Jess go into the room where Haley is crying on a couch and there is an empty chair next to a still unconscious Mike. Jess goes over and hugs Haley then goes to sit by Mike. Luke goes over to Haley who is still crying and hugs her she collapses on his chest sobbing.

Luke: Hales it will be ok he is so strong just like his father

Haley: ya I know who is HE?

Luke: ask him your self he is in the waiting room

Haley: WHAT?

Luke: he doesn't know all he knows that a friend of mine's son is in the Hospital but he wouldn't leave so he is the waiting room

Haley: I don't know what to do Mike lost so much blood it is all my fault

Luke: what happened?

Haley: he jumped of a swing in mid air then crashed into a pole

Luke: wow he will wake up did you try talking to him?

Haley: ya I tried but he isn't working up but he isn't getting worse I just can't loose him

Luke: ya I know but if he isn't getting worse that is better

Haley: I know it is just he is not waking up do you know if Nathan or anyone in his family is allergic to any medicine?

Luke: no why?

Haley: because that is hereditary and I don't want to give Mike anything that could make him worse they keep asking for medical histories but I don't really know his that well except Dan's heart problem

Luke: well I know how hard this might be but you should go ask him it could save Mike in the long run even though you don't your son is worth it right?

Haley: ya I guess I have to can you watch her for a minute?

Luke: ya you are one brave woman Haley good luck

* * *

Next time: more about Haley's life, the talk with Nathan and Haley, will she tell him? Maybe Brooke comes to town? , will little Mike wake up? And will he bring Nathan and Haley together

Ok if I can get 10 reviews or more ill post the next chapter tomorrow it is all typed all you have to do now is review and ill post it

Thanks for reading plz review Alie


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry my sis is such a computer hog I almost never get on. Well I am posting 4 chapters today then ill post at least 5 more after the 21st (which is my 14th birthday and the week I have off for February vacation) hope you like it plz review

Alie

(A/n I know the characters are a little bit off I did it that way so Nathan and Haley don't fight and he takes the news a little it calmer then he should)

* * *

Once Haley leaves Jess sits on the bed and Luke sits on the chair right next to the bed

(in the waiting room)

Haley: Nathan

Nathan: (confused) Haley?

Haley: hey

Nathan: what are you doing here?

Haley: what do you mean?

Nathan: like in the hospital

Haley: my son is very sick

Nathan: (looking sad that she get married) o well I hope he gets better

Haley: ya thanks for driving Luke over here and Jess

Nathan: I knew she looked like you

Haley: ya I guess

Nathan: what else Haley?

Haley: are you allergic to any medicines?

Nathan: no, no one in my family is why?

Haley: thanks just wondering

Nathan: is Luke going to be done yet or should come back ?

Haley: y don't you come talk to him

Nathan: ok

(They are walking back to the room when a nurse stops Haley)

Nurse: Miss. James do you want me to give the medicine to Michael?

Haley: ya there are no history of allergies in my family?

Nurse: what about the father's family?

Haley: um I don't know but I don't think so

Nurse: well ill be in there soon to put it in the IV

Haley: thank you

(they keep walking until they get to the room then they both go in)

Luke: hey

(Haley goes back to the couch and starts crying on Luke again)

(Nathan is watching them while sitting in another chair about 2 feet form the couch.)

Haley: (muffled) this is all me fault Luke it is because I am a bad mother

Luke: no you are a great mother they are so grateful to have you it was an accident he will wake up soon after they give him medicine and he will be fine you just watch

Haley: thanks for stopping by I am sure you guys have something better to do then wait here

Luke: nothing is more important or could make me leave I am staying until he wakes up

Haley: ok do you want me to go get coffee?

Luke: no ill get you some I should go call Brooke and tell her what happened ill be right back Nathan u want coffee?

Nathan: ya sure tell Brook I said hi and not to go in my apartment

Luke: can I take Jess with me I am sure she would like to talk to auntie Brooke wouldn't you Jess?

Jess: (to Haley) ya mommy can I go with Uncle Luke?

Haley: ya but watch her and if she gets hurt I will kill you Luke even a scratch

Luke: she'll be fine we are only going down stairs

Haley: ok well tell Brooke I said hi and ill call her later

Luke: she might come to see you tonight

Haley: she has work Luke don't let her come just for this

Luke: it is up to her but you know Brooke she loves coming here to see her only niece and nephew

Haley: fine go tell her if she is coming I can't wait to see her again

Luke; ya sure bye common Jess lets go

Jess: (gives Haley a hug) bye mommy ill be right back and call mark he said to call him tonight like now mommy

Haley: sure princess ill call him later was he good to you today?

Jess: ya he let me watch Love Actually with the naked people

Haley: thanks for telling me Luke remind me to kill him later

Luke: sure bye

Luke and Jess leave, Nathan is still sitting in a chair by the window and Haley is on the couch when her cell rings

Haley: hello

Mark: hey how is he

Haley: good now Jess told me you let her watch naked people why that hell would you do that is it only 6 Mark common I am not going to give her the sex talk at 6

Mark: well if you give the talk to her you might wanna give it to Mike too

Haley: you let him watch that too?

Mark: um ya on Tuesday

Haley: you can't watch my kids anymore

Mark: I wont do that anymore well I have to go I have a date

Haley: well whose the lucky lady tonight?

Mark: um Jamie we are going dancing

Haley: well have fun don't do anything I wouldn't and if Mike is out of here by Saturday night I am going out so you are babysitting got that?

Mark: ya well I love you and tell mike I love him

Haley: ya love you too if you see Mary tell her what happened and that I am taking tomorrow off work and Jess isn't going to school so don't worry bye

Mark: bye

(Click)

Haley: so Nathan what's been going on with you?

Nathan: nothing really

Haley: well what do you do when you're not playing or hanging out with Luke and Brooke?

Nathan: out at parties or with friends what about you I haven't heard anything all I know it that you left after graduation with out telling anyone

Haley: ya I left to come to Boston for collage, wrote and published a few books, now write for the Boston Globe my spear time I spend with my kids and Saturday nights are mine to go out and party or hang out with friends

Nathan: sounds busy

Haley: tell me about it there is no such thing as time to relax if it is not work it's the kids or the laundry or dealing with friends and trying to find a babysitter you are so lucky

Nathan: how am I lucky

Haley: you don't have so many responsibilities all you have to do is make sure you are at the top of your game and that your girlfriend is happy

Nathan: no all I have to worry about is basketball and myself

Haley: sorry I just assumed because you're a big star

Nathan: ya well no being single is fun no one to tie you down (thinking "I just want to be with you, you can tie me down all you want")

Luke and Jess come back in the room Jess is caring three bags of chips

Jess: mommy I got these for you (handing her a bag of chips) I talked to Auntie Brooke she said hold on Mike is strong just like daddy and she is on her way

Haley: thanks princess who are the other chips for?

Luke: Nathan if he wants them

Haley: ok well Luke I need to talk to you in the Hall for one minute

Luke: ok Nathan can u watch Jess?

Nathan: sure

(Haley and Luke in the hall)

Luke: what's up?

Haley: what am I suppose to do now?

Luke: I don't know Brooke will be here in like 30 minutes or so because she left as soon as I called

Haley: thank you (hugs him)

(meanwhile in Mike's room)

Jess: so if you are Uncle Luke's brother then what are you to me?

Nathan: I don't know why don't you ask your mother when she gets back in here

Jess: ok what is your job?

Nathan: I play in the NBA with Luke

Jess: that's cool I like to play basketball with Mike, Mark and Mommy at the park or instead of Mark Uncle Luke plays and its girls against boys and Auntie Broke cheers for me then buys us ice cream but when Mark plays he takes us out to dinner

Nathan: that sounds like so much fun

Jess: ya but I don't get to see them that often cuz Auntie said they don't want their friend to know where we are but I really miss then like at Christmas but we went out with Mark and for New Years Peter rented a Hotel room and they let us stay up late

Nathan: wow that is so cool

Jess: ya but mommy had already bad headache the next day it was cuz she drank too much bubbly stuff with Peter but he felt fine he had to stay over then next night at our house because mommy said she didn't feel good and he made dinner and tucked me into bed

Nathan: you guys are so lucky

(Luke and Haley come back in)

Jess: mommy?

Haley: ya princess?

Jess: is Nathan like my Uncle too cuz he is Uncle Luke's brother

Haley: why don't you just call him Nathan until we figure that out ok?

Jess: ya can Mike hear me if I talk to him?

Haley: ya you can try it might wake him up

She climbs on the bed and starts talking to Mike

Jess: you know when you wake up Mark will take us to FAO Schwartz and we can get what ever we want, maybe Peter will take us out to dinner like on New Years but this time I hope mommy doesn't get drunked again and Uncle Luke is here Auntie Brooke is on her way and Nathan is here too he is cool you'll like him, you know you look a lot like Nathan too that's wired well wake up cuz I really love you so does mommy

(Haley thinking " o shit he is going to figure this out")

(Nathan thinking " ya does kianda look like me that is wired I wonder who their father is ill have to ask Luke later)

(Luke thinking " o no now Nate is going to ask me later I have to get Haley to tell him tonight)

The doctor comes in

Doctor: Ms. James can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?

Haley: sure

(in the Hall)

Doctor: ok well he has lost so much blood we might need to get more to him either form family members who have the same DNA match Blood type or through a stem cell that could be duplicated now blood relatives can be tested

Haley: um ya ill get tested and his uncle is here well get tested ill try and talk to his father ill get right back to you

Doctor leaves Haley goes back In the room and asks to talk to Luke in the hall again

Luke: what's wrong

Haley: he lost so much blood we need to get him more form blood relatives who have a match or stem cells that we can use to duplicate

Luke: ok well lets go get tested really quick

They both go get tested then go back in the room about 15 minutes later the nurse comes in with the results

Nurse: um I have the blood results

Haley: um ok were they matches?

Nurse: I am so sorry no they weren't any other relatives you want to try

Haley: is she (pointing to Jess) to young?

Nurse: how old?

Haley: same as him they are twins

Nurse: as a last resort she could be used but she is really young now what about the father

Haley: ill try to get a hold of him soon

The nurse leaves and Luke's phone starts ringing

Luke: hello

Brooke: hey sexy

Luke: Babe where are you?

Brooke: just arriving at the hospital can you come down and get me?

Luke: ill be down with jess in a moment bye

(Click)

Luke: that was Brooke she is down stairs I have to get here and she wants to see her favorite girl is it ok is she comes?

Haley: sure and can you get me more coffee?

Luke: ya sure (gives her a hug and whispers) tell him he needs to be tested

Haley: I know I am going to now

Jess: bye mommy we'll be right back

Haley: bye princess

* * *

Now review I hope you liked it if you have any suggestions fore later in the story plz tell me thanks Alie 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am doing good with posting today hopefully ill post 5 chapters before its over just remember to review Alie

(AN I know in this chapter and the next few they should no be making plans for the next few nights but it's the only way I could fit it in so they could all talk like that sorry if you don't really like it)

* * *

Next to the bed while sitting in chairs

Haley: ok I guess you deserve an explanation of why I left

Nathan: I am still wondering

Haley: because I was scared

Nathan: why were you scared?

Haley: because you were soon leaving for college in NYC and I planning to go to UCLA but then I found out I was (she starts crying)

Nathan: Haley tell me what's wrong

Haley: I just don't want you to hate me

Nathan: I could never hate you

Haley: I was scared and pregnant (keeps crying)

Nathan: wait you mean

Haley: ya Mike and Jess are yours

Nathan: o my god

Haley: ya I know I am so sorry form keeping you from them but it was working out so well with my job and their schools

Nathan: so when is their birthday?

Haley: February 20, 2006 Jess was born at 3:23 pm and Mike was born 5 minutes later

Nathan: so that is why Luke wasn't around that day was he here for the birth?

Haley: yeah so was Brooke, she helped me name them

Nathan: what are their full names?

Haley: um well it is Jessica Brooke Scott and Michael Lucas Scott because Luke and Brooke helped me so much after I told them about being pregnant and were there for the birth

Nathan: you know I would have been there if I knew

Haley: I know but you are lucky Luke was there

Nathan: why?

Haley: because I was so drugged out Brooke tried to have me name them Brooke and Lucas JR. but he convinced me not to

Nathan: lucky

Haley: well Michael was either going to be Nathan Lucas Scott or Lucas Nathan Scott but that would have been to confusing especially with me missing you so much and Luke visiting I didn't want to confuse a baby especially if I used Luke's plan

Nathan: what was Luke's plan

Haley: well because I didn't want you to know he said if I wanted he would move to Boston and be their father but I couldn't do that because I wanted to tell you someday and not have the kids be mad at me for lying to them

Nathan: wow that is how good of a best friend you have

Haley: I know and I love him for that Brooke also said if I wanted she would move in too and help but I couldn't do that to her

Nathan: I just can't believe they just watched me for two years go crazy looking for you when they knew all along who else knows?

Haley: well Jake does because he lives here

Nathan: ya I know he lives her and plays for the Celtics with Tim right?

Haley: o shit I have to call and tell them what happened then get Jess tested

Nathan: tested for what?

Haley: because Mike lost so much blood we might need to get him more form relatives who have the same DNA and could be a match or stem cells that we can use to duplicate to get him more

Nathan: wow and the nurse said that Luke wasn't a match

Haley: and nether am I so we are running out of relatives because they are twins Jess should be a perfect match and also one of the last hopes because with out the extra blood it will be harder for him to wake up with out problems

Nathan: well who else is possible in your family if she isn't a match?

Haley: just my brothers and sisters what about in yours?

Nathan: well I want to be tested first but my mom might be the only one because of Dan's heart problems and because Luke has already been tested

Haley: ya sure I just hope jess is a match no matter what

(Her phone starts ringing)

Haley: hey Steph

( the volume is so loud Nathan can hear the whole conversation)

Steph: hey girl Mark told me what happened omg

Haley: ya I know so how was the vacation?

Steph: good and there were these really hot guys who live there we have to go down together sometime so this Saturday date night?

Haley: no that was last week; this week we are going clubbing if Mike wakes up soon

Steph: so who was the date last week?

Haley: Peter because I had Mark baby-sit

Steph: he is hot what did you do?

Haley: we went dancing then to dinner

Steph: sounds like fun who is going clubbing this week?

Haley: well Luke and Brooke are in town so they might like to come then Peter is coming and Nathan is in town too who else?

Steph: wait back up Nathan the Nathan?

Haley: ya him

Steph: did you tell him was he mad?

Haley: ya I told him I don't know if he was mad

Steph: well I have to go I am going on a date with Zach

Haley: the one we met two weeks ago at the bar?

Steph: ya that's the one

Haley: wow he was hot go have fun call me when you get home to tell me what happened

Steph: ok peter knows I called him he will be calling soon hope Mike gets better love you bye

Haley: love you too bye

(Click)

Haley: so how is Brooke I haven't talked to her for a few weeks?

Nathan: good still crazy but ok

Haley: good (her phone rings again) shit again

(to the phone)

Haley: hi

Ashley: hey I just talked to Peter and he told me what happened how are you?

Haley: ok for now thanks you're the first one to ask are you still coming Saturday night?

Ashley: ya should I ask Ryan to come too?

Haley: are you going out with him?

Ashley: he is hot but I think he likes you

Haley: me? Really? O well he is hot invite him anyone else I forgot?

Ashley: um who is coming?

Haley: so far I think it is you, me, Ryan, Peter, Steph, Zach, Jake if Mark will watch Jenny too, Liz, Tim, Luke, Brooke and Nathan are in town I am sure they might want to come any one I forgot to call?

Ashley: just Holly but ill call her I have to get ready ill call you after bye

(Click)

Haley: sorry

Nathan: its ok when they get up here I should go get tested

Haley: that would be so great

Nathan: sure it's the least I can do

Haley: so do you guys have a game Saturday night?

Nathan: no y?

Haley: well some friends and I are going out clubbing do you, want to come I am sure Luke and Brook will

Nathan: sounds like fun

Nurse comes in to give Mike medicine. First she hooks up the IV with medicine then turns around to talk to Haley.

Nurse: Ms. James the medicine should wake him up but if not we will need to test for a blood match

Haley: you can call me Haley; Ms. James makes me sound old and ok it should work in an hour?

Nurse: yes call the nurses station if he wakes up good-bye

Then, the nurse leaves; just as Luke comes back with Brooke and carrying a sleeping Jess.

Haley: Luke can you put her on the bed

Luke: sure (he lays her on the bed next to her brother)

Haley: Brooke (she goes over and hugs her) thanks for coming

Brooke: there isn't anything that could keep me from seeing my nephew who is sick

Haley: ya now all we have to do is wait, Luke what time do you have practice?

Luke: in about an hour

Haley: go

Luke: I am not leaving you guys here

Haley: fine well he should wake up in an hour or Jess will need to be tested so on a more happy note Brooke let me see the ring

(Brooke shows her the white gold engagement ring it has a pink diamond in the middle with two regular diamonds on each sides)

Haley: wow Luke you did good did you design that your self?

Brooke: he said he did but I don't know, it was exactly what I wanted

Luke: ok well I had some help

Brooke: from who?

Luke: well who would know that sort of thing?

Brooke: Haley

Luke: right

Brooke: thanks Haley its perfect

Haley: I know I only helped a little now how did he propose?

Brooke: well on New Years Eve we went out to dinner like always then we went to the Four Seasons penthouse sweet there were red and pink rose petals all over the place leading to the balcony where he got down on one knee and told me he wants to spend every new year with me, he took the ring out of his pocket then asked me to marry him

Haley: that's amazing and to think Luke when we were little your mom thought you would marry me

Luke: ya I know

Brooke: I am the lucky one aren't I?

Haley: you are but I am luckier I have two beautiful kids to spend time with and great friends

Brooke: ya Luke I want kids

Luke: some day Brooke some day when ever it happens we will be ready

Nathan: man I thought you said you want kids

Luke: I do but

Brooke: but not until Haley tells us how she raised such perfect angels

Haley: they were anything but angels

Brooke: ya but they listen and they love you so much

Haley: ya I know you're lucky you only see them once a month when they are good because they want gifts I have to clean up after them and make sure they eat, do their homework and bathe

Luke: well as soon as the season is over I think the Brooke and I should buy an apartment in the city so we can live near you in the summer and have a place to stay when we visit

Brooke: really? It would be so nice to spend the summer here

Haley: ya the kids really miss you guys so do I, don't get me wrong my friends here are great but they aren't great babysitters

Brooke: what did Mark do now?

Haley: he let Jess watch Love Actually today I still cant believe he did that

Brooke: wow that's not so bad

Haley: ya it is unless you want to give her the sex talk

Brooke: sure sounds like fun

Haley: no I really don't trust you doing that

Brooke: why not?

Haley: because she is only 6 you have to tell her sex is bad very bad and never to do it until she is married but knowing you it wouldn't be like that

Brooke: what can I say I enjoy corrupting America's youth

Haley: you can corrupt your own kids not mine Mark dose that enough

Brooke: so how was last Saturday night?

Luke: what was last Saturday?

Brooke: just about every other Saturday night Haley goes out on a date then the other Saturdays all of the gang go out clubbing while they take turns watching the kids

Luke: o yeah so who did you go out with last week?

Haley: god why are you guys trying to push me in to a relationship with one of my friends

Brooke: because we cant always be around and plus you have really hot friends

Luke: like who?

Brooke: um like all of them Mark, Peter, Zach and I herd Ryan was hot too but I haven't meet him yet now have I

Haley: you guys can come if you want this week

Luke: I don't know

Brooke: well I'm in and you are too Luke unless u want me dancing with Haley's really hot friends, Nathan you coming?

Haley: ya you have to come

Nathan: sure

(Silence)

Mike: (still groggy) mommy?

Haley: baby (sounding relived)

* * *

Now review if I get at least 15 more by next week ill post a new chapter on the 19th

Alie


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ok this is the next chapter is a lot like the last one so now read and review Alie

* * *

Mike: (still groggy) mommy?

Haley: baby (sounding relived)

She walks over to the bed and sits down on the side. His eyes are still closed but he is talking.

Haley: Michael you want to sit up and open your eyes?

Mike: do I get a present?

Haley: well I have a surprise for you

He opens his eyes and sits up

Mike: Auntie Brooke, Uncle Luke

Luke: hey buddy (giving him a hug) how are you? You sacred your mom

Mike: ok my head still hurts though

(While Luke is talking to Mike, Haley goes over and whispers to Nathan " can I talk to you in the hall" he tells her "sure")

Then Haley whispers to Brooke "distract him please I need to talk to Nathan in the Hall" Brooke tell her "take all the time you need"

Brooke goes over to talk to Mike while Haley and Nathan slip out of the room quietly

(In the Hall)

Haley: ok now I wanted to know what you want the kids calling you

Nathan: um I don't know

Haley: well what do you want to be to them?

Nathan: well do they know I am their father?

Haley: no all they know is that they have one, I mean they might have an idea form looking through the old high school pictures do you want to tell them?

Nathan: you raised them it is up to you; if **_we_** tell them I can come to Boston with Luke and Brooke every month until basketball season is over then I can be here more often

Haley: ok they deserve to know but I don't know how they will react

Haley: but I don't want you to give up your free time to spend it with them

Nathan: I didn't look for you to find you then leave you but now finding out I have two kids it just gives me more reason to visit more often

Haley: thanks do you want to tell them now or tonight at dinner?

Nathan: um dinner might be better its just you know I hate hospitals they bring back bad memories

Haley: ya like when Luke got in that crash but I don't mind anymore

Nathan: how did you get over it?

Haley: I had to come here for check ups when I was pregnant and I delivered the kids here I guess I am not so scared to be in hospitals sometimes it is for a good reason

Nathan: well do you know when they will release him?

Haley: um no why don't I go and get the doctor to find out and you can go in the room

Nathan: sure

Haley: and if Mike asks you are Luke's brother Nathan and we'll tell them later the rest of this

Haley walks down to the nurse station to tell they he woke up and to ask when he will be released. After talking with one of the nurse she found out that after a doctor looks at him she would be able to sign the release forms and leave. After she leaves she goes down by the maternity ward to look at all the newborn babies in the window and realizes just how much her children have grown up and so quickly too. She stays there for a while just looking at the babies and thinking about all the great times she has had with Jess and Mike and who they were so good to her.

(Meanwhile in the room Nathan just entered now Jess was awake and sitting on the bed next to her brother, Luke and Brooke were sitting to two chairs next to the bed talking to the kids)

Mike: ( to Nathan) who are you ?

Jess: o silly that is Nathan he is Uncle Luke's Brother

Brooke: and an old friend of your mother

Nathan: ya

Mike: cool so where is mommy?

Nathan: she went to find out when you could leave

Mike: good I hate hospitals

Brooke: me too all I can remember when I think of hospitals is then night when Luke was in the car accident I cried so hard because I thought I lost him for good

Luke: you weren't getting rid of the that easily Cheery

Brooke: good to know Broody

Nathan: again with using those names

Brooke: why do you have a problem with those names?

Nathan: it was just so high school that's all

Luke: ya high school those were some great days

Jess: Uncle Luke can you tell us a story about mommy in high school cuz she wont tell us that many

Mike: ya a good one

Luke: well you know the tattoo she has on her back?

Jess: ya the number

Luke: how about I tell you the time when I found out about it

Mike: ya ok

Luke: ok well it was just me and your mom we were on the roof of my mom's café where we had our own mini golf course set up when she hit me with a water balloon so we got into this really big water balloon fight until she made a fake truces then hit me with one filled with milk so to get her back I started tickling her on the ground that is when I saw the tattoo and flipped out because she got that

Brooke: Haley has a tattoo?

Haley who has just come back in the room and hears this decides so answer for her self

Haley: ya I do

Brooke: what is it?

Luke: o just a number

Brooke: what number

Luke: um I forget

Brooke: Nathan do you know what number?

Nathan: if it's the still the same then its is 23

Brooke: o mi god I can't believe you like branded your self with that

Haley: o common speaking of tattoos what does yours say Brooke?

Luke: what tattoo Brooke?

Nathan: Brooke you got a tattoo?

Brooke: ya I got it last week

Luke: where?

Brooke: around the place as Haley's

Haley: well why don't you tell them what is says

Brooke: ok well I decide to get Luke's number cuz I think it is good luck

Luke: that's sweet

Haley: and you who hated my tattoo just love hers

Luke: well you didn't get my number

Haley: I almost did actually but that's a different story

Nathan: well this is interesting

Brooke: ya Haley I thought you said you also have a tattoo of Luke's number where is that?

Haley: I do but I am not telling you where

Luke: why not?

Haley: little kids are listening

Nathan: ya you don't want them to know right?

Haley: no they have probly seen it before

Nathan: ok so tell us

Haley: ok well I was going to get one moved someplace else and the other put in its place but I don't know if I want to move the other one either

Brooke: wait how long have you had my fiancé's number on you and what's the other tattoo?

Haley: I have had Luke's number for about 5 year's I got it around my 20th birthday

Luke: o ya I remember that

Brooke: you knew?

Luke: um I went with her and almost got another one too

Brooke: really what would it have been?

Luke: it would have said L+H BFFL

Brooke: and where would it have been?

Luke: well that's why I didn't get it couldn't decide where I wanted now back to Haley what does your third tattoo say?

Haley: third tattoo or third trip down to the tattoo place

Brooke: third trip

Haley: well about months ago I got this (she lifts up her shirt to show them her bellybutton pierced)

Brooke: wow tutor girl I thought you said you would never do that?

Haley: well I also said I would never get a tattoo, drink underage and I would wait till marriage, But I would never give up the fun I had watching Luke get mad after seeing the 23 on my back or all the good times parting and I especially would never give up these great kids I guess now I just like to do things I said I would never do

Brooke: Luke I miss those parties

Luke: me too especially the time when

Haley: not in front of the kids

Jess: no its ok mommy I want to know what happened

Haley: when you get older

Mike: ok Nathan will you tell us another story from high school they we don't know?

Nathan: sure what kind of a story do you want to hear?

Jess: we don't care as long as you, mommy, Luke and Brooke are in it

Nathan: ok how about the time when Brooke

Haley: (interrupted be because she knew what he was saying) no

Nathan: the time when Luke

Haley: (interrupted again) no

Nathan: the time when you decided to help Brooke and be

Haley: (interrupting yet again) ya

Nathan: ok well it was the classic championship weekend and Brooke's cheerleading squad was in a competition and so was the Basketball team one of the cheerleaders got the chicken pox and was sent home so your mom told Peyton she would help

Brooke: ya I made all the cheerleaders stay up all night and make a new routine your mom helped so much and she looked really good in my uniform so as a treat all the girls and Mouth went in the hot tub for awhile until the basketball players get back we did so well that I won best original choreography and beat out Claire Young

Haley: Peyton said the only reason she didn't like you was because you made out with her boyfriend at summer camp

Luke: that was such a great weekend because then we won the Basketball game and Brooke won

Nathan: um no I won the basketball game remember you couldn't play because of your shoulder

Luke: ya but you scored the winning shot because of what I told you

Nathan: so the point is that I won that game

Luke: ok little brother that was also whitey's 500th winning game

Haley: ya that was such a great weekend

Mike: ok what about another story?

Brooke: ok what about the time at all ages night?

Haley: no

Brooke: the time I stared dating Luke the first time?

Luke: ok just leave out the details after the tattoo place

Haley: and that fact you were

Brooke: ok well after I read this really boring book Luke said I could pick something to do so I took him to a bar to play pool then I got him drunk made out with him showed him one of my tattoos then took him to get his own we had so much fun

Jess: Auntie Brooke while we are talking about when you guys were in high school who did Uncle Luke date?

Brooke: he dated me and Auntie Peyton but then he dated me again and we didn't break up again now you already know were are going to get married

Mike: so who did Auntie Peyton date besides Uncle Luke?

Brooke: first Nathan then Uncle Luke then Jake and now I don't know his name

Jess: so who did mommy date then?

Brooke: Haley why don't you tell them

Haley: (talking to her children) baby why does it matter?

Mike: we just want to know who our daddy is that's all

Haley: ok well the only person that I will tell you I dated was Nathan but I am not telling you anyone else and I don't want you asking about that remember what I told you

Jess: yes that when you are ready you will tell us who it is but we are like almost 7 am we really want to know so tell us please?

Haley: baby not now ok?

Mike: yes now it is so not fair we want to know now mom

Haley: how about we talk about this later when Uncle Luke, Auntie Brooke and Nathan aren't around?

Jess: (angry) how about they leave and we talk about this right now

Luke: Jessica Brooke Scott do not talk to your mother that way if she said she will talk to you later then she will ok?

Jess: yes Uncle Luke

Mike: ya ok Uncle Luke

Haley: thanks Luke so after the doctor comes in we can get going ok?

Brooke: sounds great

Haley: well what is everyone doing tonight?

Brooke: I am free tutor girl, you know that doesn't sound right anymore how is tutor mom?

Haley: ok tigger

Brooke: well I like tutor wife better so you should get married soon

Haley: to who?

Brooke: one of your really hot friends or someone you've known longer

Haley: ya like which one would be good to date because that might be wired cuz I think of some of them like my brother and that's creepy

Brooke: ya I guess which one do you look at as like your brother?

Haley: Mark

Brooke: ok so you cant date him

Haley: ya it would be as wired as dating Lucas

Luke: ok common you know you love me

Haley: ya in a brotherly non-sexual way

Brooke: good thanks for letting me know

Haley: so Luke, Nathan any plans for tonight?

Nathan: we have practice at 5:30, which is in like a half hour

Luke: no we don't I called the coach told him our nephew was in the hospital and he let us off but we have to be at the game tomorrow night

Brooke: ok I have an idea Haley what are you doing for dinner?

Haley: I was going to cook what Mike wanted

Mike: macaroni and cheese

Haley: wow my favorite now anyone know why?

Nathan: because it is the food of gods right?

Haley: you remember

Brooke: when did you tell him that?

Nathan: on the date you set up for us

Brooke: o ya that must have been fun

Haley: you led up to a lingerie shop then told us to buy something then give it to them

Luke: Brooke you did that?

Brooke: (looking like she is planning something) ok well anyway you know how I love to play matchmaker now Nathan why don't you have dinner with Haley and the kids so you guys can catch up because you haven't see each other in like 8 years

Nathan: no I don't want to intrude

Jess: mommy Nathan is cool can he have dinner with us

Haley: only if he wants but it would be fun to catch up

Nathan: sure ill come

Brooke: perfect then Luke and I will come over for dessert ill pick something up on the way over

Mike: sounds great Auntie Brooke

Brooke: ok one other problem I need to find a hotel room

Haley: why don't you stay with me?

Luke: no Haley its ok ill get a new room

Nathan: ya cuz I don't you two in the same room as me

Haley: that would be interesting

Luke: watch it Hales ill be right back I will go call the hotel

* * *

This was the longest chapter yet now review if you want me to post 5 new chapters on 2/18/05 Alie 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this is the second to last chapter I am posting today you know read nd review Alie

* * *

(5 minutes later when Luke gets back) 

Brooke: so?

Luke: sorry no rooms available

Haley: well some one could stay with me

Brooke: well if you need a sitter then just ask

Haley: no its not like that I have a ton of sitters but I don't see you guys that often so maybe spending time would be nice

Brooke: ok how about a girl's night?

Haley: ya only one problem

Jess: what's the problem

Brooke: well if you don't to leave Mike anywhere then (looks at Luke)

Luke: then Mike can stay at the hotel with Nathan and me then we can have a guys night

Haley: than that's up to him

Mike: ya sounds like fun Uncle Luke

Brooke: so its settled Nathan is will be coming over for dinner with you then Luke and I will be there for dessert after Luke and Nathan will take Mike back with them so we can have a girls night and they can have a guys night any problems?

Haley: no why don't you guys go the doctor will be here soon then ill be going home

Luke: ok what time is dessert?

Haley: ill call you do you I have the key to the apartment?

Luke: ya y?

Haley: well Nathan you can go now if you want well be there soon

Nathan: sure

Brooke: how about we take Jess too she looks bored she can stay with Nathan while they wait for you

Nathan: I can take her if you want

Haley: ok ill be there soon (kisses jess bye) bye princess ill be home soon and be good for Nathan ok?

Jess: ok mommy

Haley: (she hugs Brooke then Luke and kisses him on the cheek, the she hugs Nathan she also kisses him on the cheek then says) bye ill see you soon watch her

They all leave then the doctor comes in to do a quick check up. After Haley signs the forums and they leave.

(In the car with Luke, Brooke Nathan and Jess)

Brooke: Jess how is mommy really?

Jess: well she cries less if that's what you mean

Luke: sweetie when does she cry?

Jess: on important days that's all she says and sometimes after your basketball games I can hear her in her room crying about something why does she do that?

Brooke: because she properly misses her best friend

Jess: and that is who?

Luke: me I have been best friends with your mom since we were about your age

Jess: really? Well I have a bestest friend and he is really cutie

Brooke: that is so sweet you have a little boyfriend

Luke: Jess I thought we talked about this no boys why?

Jess: because boys are evil and will break your heart

Brooke: no let her have some fun listen boys are cutie and fun to boss around

Jess: like uncle Luke?

Brooke: ya I but I also love him what did mommy say about your best friend and what's his name?

Jess: she doesn't know cuz she said no boys but his name is Charlie

Brooke: if you let me meet him then I will take you out on a date with him ok?

Jess: ya and guess what Auntie?

Brooke: what

Jess: don't tell mommy but I kissed him then he kissed me

Brooke: aw young love that is so cute

Luke: what do you mean you kissed him remember kissing is bad so are boys now I want to meet this boy how about you bring him to my game tomorrow with your mom and Mike ok?

Jess: what about Mike's girl friend

Brooke: what's her name?

Jess: her name is Sarah

Luke: but like 2 weeks ago when I talked to him I thought his girlfriend was Maria

Jess: o ya but then she saw him getting a kiss from Marissa

Luke: that little player

Brooke: so it is ok for a boy at that age to have girlfriends but a girl cant have a boyfriend?

Luke: um no but I don't want her to end up like Haley or even the scare we had junior year

Brooke: ok but she wont if she has a boyfriend trust me I didn't have one at their age but I did kiss a lot of boys remember Nathan?

Nathan: o ya that was an interesting time

Luke: what do you mean?

Brooke: well I was interested in boys so I kinda kissed a lot of them

Nathan: ya like the time at recess in the slide

Brooke: o I almost for got that I dared you to kiss Peyton

Nathan: then Peyton dared you to kiss me then

Brooke: ya I know and over the years that wasn't the only time you dared me to do that

Luke: do what?

Nathan: kiss Peyton

Luke: you did that and you were like 7 or 8?

Brooke: it was a double dare or something sorry

Nathan: Luke like you never kissed anyone when you were like 8

Luke: ya I did

Brooke: ok me soon to be husband who?

Luke: who was I always hanging out with?

Nathan: you mean

Luke: ya

Brooke: there is so much traffic I hate rush hour

Nathan: ya I know

Jess: so Auntie what are you getting for dessert?

Brooke: anything with whipped cream

Luke: Brooke not in front of the kid

Nathan: didn't my mom catch you buying that and other things at the store almost right after you started going out?

Brooke: ya that was funny especially because I was buying the other things and a few weeks later we were buying a pregnancy test

Luke: that was so scary when it was positive

Brooke: ya I was so worried that my life was over that I would have to quit school and live off my parents my whole life

Luke: ya I know what you mean you have to be a really strong person to raise a kid at that age like Jake was and Hales they just grew up faster then us because they had to you know

Nathan: no but I wish I did

Jess: ok but you guys have to promise not to tell mommy that Charlie is my boyfriend all she know is that he is my best friend

Brooke: ok and later ill tell you some silly things your mom did ok?

Jess: ya like the party last year I really really want to know what happened

Luke: the party to get her to have some fun?

Jess: ya that one

Brooke: un maybe I can tell you that but Luke might be better that telling it because I was drunk pretty early

Luke: nothing really happened just a wild party with all of your mom's friends

Jess: ya but did she maked out with anyone?

Brooke: um ya I think y?

Jess: cuz she said she didn't but with who? Was it peter because I want a daddy and he is really nice to me?

Luke: why all of a sudden do you want to know who your father is?

Jess: cuz Valentines Day is coming up and I don't want mommy crying again and there is a thing at school for kids and they get to bring a parent I just don't want to have to share mommy with Mike again

Brooke: aw baby I know how you feel

Jess: you do?

Brooke: ya but my parents were like never home they were always out traveling I was always home with a nanny I didn't get to do the mother daughter things or that father daughter dances just be patient

Luke: ya

Brooke: so Nathan there was a little accident earlier

Nathan: what car did you scratch?

Brooke: well I was driving Luke's convertible and scratched the lexis sorry

Luke: did my convertible get scratched?

Brooke: um no

Nathan: its ok I have other cars

Jess: uncle Luke can I borrow your cell I have to make a call relli quick

Luke: ya (he hands her his cell)

(Calling)

Peter: hello?

Jess: Pete guess what?

Peter: what Jessie?

Jess: Mike woke up, Uncle Luke and Auntie Brooke are here so is Nathan and he is cool too

Peter: ya

Jess: it is fun now are you going out to the club with the gang Saturday night?

Peter: um ya I think so why?

Jess: mommy needs to have fun it has been a very stressful week I know she is going to drink so make sure she comes home alright ok?

Peter: you got it baby well I have to go I have a date

Jess: well bye have fun on the date but don't do ne thing I wouldn't

Peter: well that isn't much

Jess: I love you Pete ill see you tomorrow

Peter: love you too Jessie ya tomorrow it's a date

(Click)

They arrived at the apartment building. Luke parked the car then they all went upstairs, Brooke got out her key and unlocked the door to let them in. As soon as they got in –

Jess: Auntie Brooke come see what mommy bought me

Brooke: what is it?

Jess:some make up to make me look pretty and a new basketball cuz my old one looked dirty

Luke: you are kidding you got a new basketball because you thought your old one looked dirty?

Jess: um ya duah I don't like to play with a dirty ball

Luke: you are so spoiled

Jess: don't you know it and I printed out a picture of that I want for my birthday now what is my limit this year?

Brooke: there is no limit to my favorite twins ok?

Jess: yes because I have the perfect idea

Luke: and that is?

Jess: a trip

Brooke: to where?

Jess: Hawaii or a few places in Europe

Brooke: I am so in that would be perfect

Jess: ya but mom has to come to with you and Uncle Luke maybe Mike and Nathan too

Luke: why do you want to go on a trip?

Jess: I want to travel and I want mommy to go somewhere nice because we really never leave Boston and she has lived here for like my whole life, which is like years plus the time I was in her stomach

Nathan: where in Europe would you like to go?

Jess: um London, shopping in Paris, Italy, Greece then maybe some place tropical like the Bahamas or Fiji then maybe party in Mexico then last I want to see the town you all grew up in

Brooke: a girl after my own heart maybe for your birthday we can go to two places then for mom's birthday we can go to two more then two more for mine

Luke: this will be costing my a lot I see

Brooke: ya well it will be worth it

Nathan: well I could pay half and we can use a private jet

Jess: that would be so cool

Luke: ya but expensive

Nathan: ya but I have so much money I don't know what to do with it so it will be worth it for the kids to have some fun

Jess: ok we can tell mommy at dinner can we start it now Nathan?

Nathan: ya how about I start it while you show Brooke your new make up?

Jess: ya thanks common Auntie

* * *

Up next: Haley and Nathan tell the kids who their father is how will they react ? 

Now you know review Alie


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is the last chapter for a little while because we started a new quarter in school. I am now in a class with all my friends and we spend all class talking so I have to do class work pls homework I am so busy I will posta fre newchapters on the 30th if I get over 15 new reviews hope you like it Alie

(In the Kitchen with Nathan and Luke)

Luke: sorry she is always like that this time of year

Nathan: like what exactly?

Luke: clingy it is that she wants Hales to be happy for Valentines Day and I think each year for her birthday she wishes her dad would come so she could meet him

Nathan: (whispers) if I knew I would have been here for them for 7 years but all I can do now is be there now right?

Luke: ya are you telling them at dinner?

Nathan: ya if I can cook

Luke: ill do it but you can take credit ok?

Nathan: sure I just don't want to poison them

Luke: ya that would be bad

Nathan: so why do you act like you're in high school all of a sudden

Luke: Hales it started in college because she was so busy with kids she had to be mature so when we see each other we act like we did in high school again so she doesn't feel like a 40 year old

Nathan: that is cool she still looks like she did in high school very good

Luke: ya just don't rush things ok?

Nathan: I know better than that now

(Haley and Mike get back to the house and come in the kitchen right after that not knowing what they were talking bout)

Haley: (to Luke) hey stranger

Luke: no stranger than you Hales

Haley: what ever Lucas

Luke: ok I got a great idea what if next weekend we took a little trip

Haley: like where?

Luke: um Tree Hill

Haley: y? You know it would bring back bad memories

Mike: I am going to find Auntie k?

Luke: ya she is with Jess

(Mike leaves)

Haley: so why Tree Hill?

Luke: well I just got I great idea while talking to Nathan

Nathan: that is when you thought of that what did I say to make you think about going to Tree Hill

Luke: high school and I gave me a good idea but we need to go the tree Hill for it to happen

Haley: what to happen?

Luke: remember what we did after you bought me at the Boy Toy auction on the roof?

Haley: ya it was so much to fun it was like for one night it was us against the world again

Luke: ya well it was also like we were younger again

Haley: ya I think it is a good idea now you and Brooke have to leave book the flight and ill tell the kids after dinner when you get here

Luke: ok ill book it where do you want to stay

Haley: well at a hotel my parents don't know I have kids so that might be the best idea o by the way your paying cuz it was your idea

Luke: ok Hales you coming Nathan?

Nathan: sure I should see my mom it might be fun to relive high school

Haley: ya it would

Luke: ok well ill get Brooke and leave bye ill call in an hour

Moment's later Luke and Brooke leave the kids are watching TV in the living room with Nathan the kids are on the floor and he is on the couch. Haley is in the kitchen finishing dinner and setting the table. After she sets the table she goes in to the living room and site down next to Nathan.

Haley: what a surprise Mike (who was holding the remote) you are watching the game who's idea was it to watch this?

Mike: um last night was mine right?

Haley: ya

Mike: ok then it was Jess' idea right Jess (while giving her a look telling her agree with him)

Jess: um ya I wanted to watch the game it was all my idea not my little brothers

Haley: ok you too no double teaming mommy

Jess: we know only when Uncle Luke is here to back you up

Haley: good now dinner is ready

Mike: but mom we will miss the middle of the game

Haley: common baby you missed the end of last nights game cuz you had to go to bed

Jess: ya duah that's the problem I don't want to miss the game at all

Nathan: why don't we just record the game so after dinner we can watch it without missing anything?

Haley: that is actually a good idea who knew

Jess: ok (she puts a blank DVD in the DVD recorder and hits record, then they all go in the dining room to eat)

(While eating)

Haley: so Jess how was school today?

Jess: really good I played tag at recess with the boys

Mike: (tauntingly) like your boyfriend

Jess: who did you play with your girlfriend?

Haley: wo wo (looking at Jess) you have a boyfriend and you (looking at mike) have a girlfriend no, no one is dating in this house until you are like 30 got it?

Jess: no ill be like old then how about like 13?

Haley: ill think about that just no kissing ok?

Mike: ha ha jess you are already in trouble

Haley: Jess what does he mean?

Jess: o nothing I just kianda kissed some one but it was no big deal mommy cuz Jenny told me boys have cooties so I wont kiss him again ok mommy?

Haley: fine but if I ever catch you going to kiss a boy you'll be grounded until your 20 ok?

Jess: fine ok so Nathan what do you do?

Nathan: I play in the NBA with Luke

Mike: really that is like so cool

Nathan: ya it really is fun

Haley: so do you still talk to Dan?

Nathan: um no, not after high school he was way too mean to Lucas and with my training it could have killed me

Haley: ya I remember that incident at the game

Mike: what game?

Nathan: one of the high school games

Jess: cool what was your number?

Nathan looks at Haley as if asking if he can tell them.

Haley: ya (she whispers)

Nathan: it was 23 and still is

Jess: mommy like the number of your tattoo?

Haley: yes baby?

Mike: why that number?

Haley: ok well it was in 11th grade when I fell in love with Nathan and got his number tattooed on my back is and I dated him for about a year and a half before college

Jess: wait it he our father?

Haley: (looking down) ya he is

Mike: (excited) really I have a dad who plays in the NBA that is so cool

Jess: (to Nathan) did you know mom was pregnant?

Haley: no he didn't because it I told him he would have stayed with me and not gone to NYU and now possible not be in the NBA which was always his dream

Nathan: ya if I knew I wouldn't have gone

Haley: well it was your dream

Nathan: ya it was but my dream also to eventually marry you if we were still together

Haley: wow ok um kids are you ok with the fact that Nathan is your father?

Jess: ya he is like really cool and is Uncle Luke's brother

Mike: duah it is awesome

Nathan: glad you think so

Jess: so now are you and mommy going to get married?

Haley: sweetie I haven't seen him in like 7 years ok so I don't think so

Nathan: there is always a possibility in the future

Mike: yeah so what do we call you now?

Nathan: um I guess what ever you feel comfortable with

Jess: can I call you dad?

Nathan: that would be an honour

Mike: can I call you that too?

Nathan: sure

Haley: and guys you know I am sorry for not telling you sooner right?

Jess ya I guess, but now we can be a family look at us

They were all sitting around the table and looked like the perfect family. Around the table was Haley at one end then to her right was Mike and to her left Jess is sitting. Nathan is at the other end. After dinner Luke and Brooke showed up they all dessert now they were in the Living room talking. Brooke and Luke were sitting in a chair or rather Luke was and Brooke was sitting on top of him. On the couch was Jess then Nathan then Haley the Mike. Nathan and Haley were sitting next to each other because the kids hope they will get back together.

Luke: o Hales next weekend it all booked

Haley: thanks Jess Mike who would you like to go to Tree Hill next weekend to see where we all grew up?

Jess: yeah could we see Karen again?

Luke: I am sure my mom would have no other way

Mike: and could we play at the river court you tell us so much about

Haley: what do they know about the river court?

Luke: no I never told anyone about that and I wont k?

Haley: thank you

Brooke: I want to know Mike and Jess why don't you two go put your pj's on ok?

Jess: ya but you have to tell us later ok?

Brooke: sure

(Mike and Jess leave)

Nathan: what happened that you haven't told anyone?

Haley: I am not saying a word and if Luke was smart he wouldn't either

Brooke: no fair I want to know

Luke: sorry I can't tell

Brooke: (whispers in Luke's ear "no more sex until you tell me")

Luke: ok, ok ill tell you later

Brooke: either now or you know

Luke: Hales plz can I tell her?

Haley: I thought you promised never to tell anyone after that day what happened or any other time it happened

Luke: but if I don't tell her then

Haley: I know what you will loose

Luke: not everyone is like you Haley just let me tell her

Haley: but Brooke if you tell anyone I will kill you ok?

Nathan: wait I want to know too

Haley: fine tell them I have to go check on the kids

(Haley leaves)

Brooke: so?

Luke: well there were a few things that happened there so what do you want to know?

Brooke: all of them

Luke: ok well we met there

Brooke: boring next

Luke: also it is where I first told her I loved her

Brooke: what?

Luke: let me finish as my best friend

Nathan: is that it?

Luke: ya

(In the Jess' room she found both of them sleeping on her bed so Haley goes back out in the living room after Luke says ya)

Brooke: that is cute

Haley: I can't believe you told them it was where you first kissed me

Luke: um ya I forgot to mention that

Haley: oops

Brooke: wow really like kiss kiss or just a peck

Luke: um Hales? Answer the question

Haley: it was like a kiss kiss

Nathan: how come you never told me that?

Haley: it was just one of our few secrets

Brooke: how about we play a game for old times sake

Luke: ya ill go get the vodka

Haley: um there isn't any more get the scotch and the bottle in the fridge I think it is a mudslide mix

Luke: you still drink mudslides after in incident?

Haley: (smiling) ya but not around you mother, do you think she still remembers?

Luke: yes and I think she is still horrified I will never live that down but it was her fault

Haley: don't worry ill never live it down either and it was more embarrassing for me so there

Luke: I know you are so lucky she didn't call your parents they would have flipped

(Luke goes and gets the drinks when he comes back)

Haley: (taking the bottle of mudslide mix, whipped cream and crushed ice while Luke put 4 martini glasses on the table for her to make) you remembered just the way I like it

Luke: who could for get that day especially the long lecture I got about how I shouldn't take advantage of you and how much of a good girl you are but my favorite part was when I was told not to get you drunk again

Haley: like that stopped us

Nathan now I am curious what happened?

Luke: nothing happened but my mom still thinks other wise

Brooke: ok now tell me the story of that day

Haley: o I will ok it was the summer before Luke started playing basketball with the Ravens and we were having a sleepover

Brooke: what you had sleepovers and it was allowed?

Luke: um ya

Brooke: where did you sleep Haley?

Haley: in his bed or the couch where ever we wanted

Brooke: let me get this strait you were allowed in the same bed together?

Luke: um ya but once we were 13 my mom said we couldn't so one time I slept on the floor and there was this really big storm outside and Hales go scared so she begged my mom to let me sleep with her and I never had to sleep on the floor again

Haley: let me finish the story now so it was like 6 and we were watching a scary movie

Luke: no I was watching the movie you were clinging on to me for dear life

Haley: well I was scared so after we went to get drinks the here was this pitcher of what looked like chocolate milk but it was just mudslides we didn't know so we like drank the whole thing more like I drank it but o well

Luke: ok the air conditioning was broke so it started to get really humid in the house while we were on the couch Haley started to kiss me so we were making out for like 20 minutes when she says

Haley: lets skip that part

Brooke: um no

Haley: just remember we were drunk

Luke: she was telling me how much she loved me and we should go take a cold shower together then gets up and undresses until she is in her bra and underwear

Haley: then I thought it might be a better idea if we lie on the couch in our underwear so I make him take off his shirt and shorts so she is only wearing his boxers

Luke: then I sit on the couch and Haley gets another great idea so lie on me with a sheet over us and we fell asleep the next thing we heard it my mom screaming thinking we had sex on the couch

Haley: the look on her face was so worth the hangover

Luke: yes it was

Brooke: omg I can't believe you Haley that is so something I would do

Haley: I still can't believe I did that to this day but it is just so weird because that felt like a time

Luke: where we could be more then friends

Haley: ya but after awhile it would have been weird

Nathan: it is weird I can't believe you got drunk at like 15 I never thought you would ever do that

Haley: ok well since we told you something that happened between us I want to know something crazy you each did that I don't know about yet

Brooke: ok well I was over Peyton's and we were drinking I passes out on her bed and I woke up in Nathan's bed some how I still have no clue how that happened

Nathan: o ya I remember

Brooke: well what happened?

Nathan: Peyton called me at like 4 am saying she was leaving and that I have to come over and watch Brooke because she passed out and if she didn't feel good in the morning she wanted some one to take care of you

Brooke: really? Now how did I get there?

Nathan: I had a car and I had to carry you

Brooke: and how did I change?

Nathan: that was Peyton she changed you

Brooke: ok good enough story Haley

Haley: um no

Brooke: did Luke tell you about the time we went in some random person's hot tub?

Haley: I heard a little of that story

Luke: ya because when you wanted me to tell you we were babysitting Jenny and she started crying remember?

Haley: ya she is so grown up now

Brooke: how about we for get the stories and play I Never?

Luke: fine with me Hales? Nathan?

Nathan: sure

Haley: fine but if I get drunk some one is taking care of me

Luke: I will if Brooke doesn't get drunk like she used to when we play this game

Brooke: fair enough Haley you first

* * *

ok now remember 15 reviews and ill post a few new chapters on the 30th

Alie


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Ok sorry guys my laptop broke down that's what I usually type on cuz the other computer (with the internet) I have to share with 3 lil sisters and I can like never get on. I typed this chapter a long time ago and found it on a disc there is no time for me to read it over again so plz don't get mad bout spelling errors and stuff like that we all make mistakes ok I am posting the next chapter today 2 so if I get 20 reviews for the two chapters combine ill stay up extra late to type a new chapter Alie

* * *

Brooke: how about we for get the stories and play I Never?

Luke: fine with me Hales? Nathan?

Nathan: sure

Haley: fine but if I get drunk some one is taking care of me

Luke: I will if Brooke doesn't get drunk like she used to when we play this game

Brooke: fair enough Haley you first

Haley: I never got drunk and got a tattoo or got someone drunk and had him or her get a tattoo

Luke and Brooke both take a sip of their mudslides

Luke: Um-ok ill go next I never kissed or made out with someone the same sex as me

Brooke and Haley take a drink.

Brooke: well tutor girl when, why and who

Haley: in high school a drunken dare and not telling

Nathan: was that the time at

Haley: um ya

Brooke: ok I guess ill go next I never went 5 years with out having sex after I was 15

Haley is the only one who takes a drink

Luke: really? But I thought

Haley: no

Brooke: wow five years that's a really long time even seven days is a really long time

Haley: Brooke it has been like 8 years and the second part was too much info

Brooke: how did you even go a year

Haley: well the first 9 months I was fat and pregnant

Brooke: what about the other 3 months?

Haley: you aren't suppose to have sex for like 3 months after or it is really easy to get pregnant again or something

Brooke: ok I don't really want a baby a year that is too long

Haley: no only like 3 or 4 months

Brooke: it wouldn't damage the baby while you are pregnant

Haley: no and you know the best part?

Brooke: no period

Haley: no, morning sickness that should be renamed to all day sickness

Brooke: ew

Luke: ok lest keep playing Nathan your turn

Nathan: I never made out with Theresa from high school

Again Brooke and Haley take a sip but so does Luke.

Haley: Nathan that is not fair let's see something you did that I didn't I never made out with Peyton while I was in high school

Nathan, Luke and Brooke all take a sip and Brooke has to re fill her glass

Haley: sorry Brooke I for got about that

Brooke: its ok I can hold my own very well by now your next Baby (now leaning on Luke)

Luke: I never thought I would end up engaged to the prettiest girl form Tree Hill

Haley: sweet but that doesn't count ok how about truth or dare?

Brooke: ok ill start Haley truth or dare?

Haley: um dare

Brooke: I dare you to call Peter and make some kinds of plans for tomorrow

Haley: fine hand me my cell

(Calling)

Peter: Haley?

Haley: ya um I am bored what are you doing tomorrow

Peter: I was going to call you over to set up a room for the kids I thought you would want to decorate it

Haley: (while smiling) um ya Brooke is in town

Peter: have her help you can come over at 11 and you guys can pick out the stuff

Haley: sounds great we'll be there will you watch them while we go shopping?

Peter: sure they can play in the new TV room you have to see what I got them

Haley: you got them more?

Peter: its like an early birthday present

Haley: ok o well think Brooke might drag Luke and Nate along to carry the bags so well see u at 11 sharp and you better be ready k?

Peter: sure bye

(Click)

Brooke: so?

Haley: tomorrow we are going shopping

Brooke: why?

Haley: well I have to decorate a room for the kids at his new apartment

Brooke: ok so I am guessing we are dropping the kids off there looking at the room then going shopping

Haley: good job Brookie now Lukie you are strong right?

Luke: no I am not caring your bags

Haley: not my bags more like new beds and stuff that I am to small to carry you too Nathan I know how strong you are and I have herd from Brooke how strong Luke it

Nathan: ok I'm in

Brooke: broody you are so in and after I will model new underwear at Victoria Secret's

Luke: ok deal

Brooke: now Hales where is Victoria Secret's again

Haley: right down the street and they got the new Valentines Day stuff in the other day

Luke: and how do you know?

Haley: I was there getting this relli cute new top thing for Saturday night

Brooke: you mean the little piece of cloth thing in your room?

Haley: if it was red and pink then ya

Brooke: way to go Haley party girl how do you get out of the house in something like that?

Haley: sweatshirt that I leave in the car

Brooke: nice one your turn Haley to ask

Haley: ok Brooke truth or dare?

Brooke: truth

Haley: do you think its time? (While giving her a knowing look)

Brooke: of course (she turns around had passionately kisses Lucas then takes his shirt off)

Haley: ok Luke left hand bottom draw are the new ones meet us in there in 2 minutes use the kids bathroom bye

Haley and Brooke go in to her room and get changed into bikinis. Brooke was wearing an red halter one, Haley was wearing a black string one. After they changed they sat on her bed and waited for the guys after 3 minutes Luke knocked before coming in. Nathan was wearing navy blue trunks and Luke was wearing green. They were all standing around and Nathan looked confused but mesmerized by Haley in her bikini.

Haley: Brooke go fire it up

Brooke goes in the huge master bathroom followed by Luke then Nathan and Haley who shut the door when they were all in there. Brooke goes over to the wall and turns on the hot tub in the middle of the white marble bathroom. It was just big enough for 6 or so people so they all got in and fit comfortably. In order going around it was Haley, Luke, Brooke and Nathan who had Haley6 on his other side.

Brooke: ok Haley this was my best idea yet

Haley: ya it was but it is only used once in awhile

Luke: ok well was the last time you used it?

Haley: like 2 weeks ago

Brooke: ok I have an idea everyone tells us a secret or something that happened that we don't already know about or you can ask someone a question that they have to answer

Nathan: ok I'm in

Haley: well me to

Luke: I don't really have a choice

Brooke: ok I am going to ask everyone a question Broody it there anything you ever regret doing?

Luke: honestly no, no regrets

Brooke: not ever cheating on me with my best friend?

Luke: no you not talking me showed me how much I did loved you

Brooke: aw (then she leans over the kisses him) thanks baby

Brooke: ok Haley I have two for you but ill have Luke ask you the other one honestly are you ok?

Haley: honestly? No I never am this time of year it is just really hard

Luke: so when we usually ask if you are ok you are lying

Haley: sometimes, you know I love the kids more than anything but I have no life and no free time its just with the kids, work, friends and taking care of the apartment I have no time for me like I used to

Luke: I know you liked to be able to just call me pack a bag and we would just take a road trip to where ever we felt like

Haley: ya I know those were so much fun but now I cant just pack up and leave with out making plans shit I for got Nate can you hand me my cell right behind you (pointing to the counter)

Brooke: its like 1 am who are you calling?

Haley: Tim and Jake but I don't want to wake jenny so just Tim

(Calling) (The volume is so loud everyone can hear what they are saying)

Tim: yo what's going on Haley

Haley: Tim you still aren't Black

Tim: you sound like Nathan sorry any way; what ever so what's going on what are you doing and what are you wearing?

Haley: I am in the hot tub with Brooke, Luke and Nathan while wearing the black bikini

Tim: you are killing me here so what did you call about

Haley: what are you doing tomorrow?

Tim: uh nothing yet y?

Haley: good we are having lunch make sure you tell Jake to come

Tim: ok but why?

Haley: well I thought it just has been so long since we all got together

Tim: all?

Haley: ya you, me, Brooke, Luke, Nathan, Jack and maybe ill ever see where Peyton is

Tim: it has been ages since I have seen Brooke

Haley: you know she is engaged right?

Tim: damn

Haley: ok well ill see you at 1 in Durgan Park

Tim: sure ill call Jake in the morning love ya bye

Haley: u too

(Click)

Brooke: ok now how has this week been tutor girl?

Haley: not good tigger

Luke: what happened?

Haley: Jess keeps asking for a little sister for her birthday, by boss is being an ass, Mike keeps asking questions, and my friends aren't helping

Brooke: first what did u tell Jess?

Haley: I am not having any more kids till I am married

Brooke: you never know mistakes happen

Haley: ya I know but I don't know if I really want more kids u know?

Brooke: no I don't but I get what u are saying

Luke: so what is going on with ur boss

Haley: I don't know if I can go away next weekend if I don't get an interview with a celebrity

Brooke: u should write an interview about the amazing Scott brothers

Haley: ya right Brooke they haven't done an interview ever

Luke: I will

Nathan: so will I

Haley: buy why?

Nathan: because I trust you not to lie or try and turn the story around

Luke: ya other people would make up some crazy lies about us and plus you know me better than my self

Brooke: ok that's settled now what is wrong with my fav nephew?

Haley: he isn't listening to me as well anymore he just does what he wants

Luke: ok ill talk to him about that

Nathan: what is wrong with your friends

Haley: just everything

Luke: ok well u can tell me anything u know?

Haley: thanks Luke I know

Brooke: ok so where is everyone sleeping

Haley: um well the kids r in Jess' room so ill sleep on the couch, that leaves my room and Mike's room, one for Nathan and the two of u

Brooke: you are not sleeping on the couch

Haley: ya I am but I have learned my lesson so Brooke and Luke you will be in Mike's room

Brooke: why?

Haley: what happened last time I let u sleep in my bed?

Brooke thinks back Haley had come in the morning to find both of then naked she was so mad they had sex in their bed.

Luke: sorry about that it was her idea

Haley: well Mike had a queen size bed but he could come in at anytime so none of that ok?

Brooke: ya I will try to resist

Haley: you better

Nathan: Hales I will sleep on the couch

Haley: no you wont I will

Nathan: that is not fair it's your house

Haley: exactly so it is my decision and you can sleep in my bed

Luke: (to Nathan) just give up she is too stubborn to give in

Nathan: fine

Haley: good now I think we should get to bed we have to get up in a few hours

Nathan: why?

Haley: the kids will wake up around 7 if we are lucky we can get like 5 and a half hours sleep

Brooke: o god I for got about that, now I don't want to get my stuff form the car so can

Haley: yep take what you want there is new pink satin pair of pajamas in the second draw with a matching pair of underwear just takes that tags off

Brooke: thanks is there a matching bra too?

Haley: um ya but I don't think you will need it to sleep

Brooke: I was just wondering

Luke: now (being cut off by Haley)

Haley: bottom right draw in my room new boxers, shorts, wife beaters and t shirts u too Nathan

Nathan: ok thanks I thing we should get out now so we get some sleep

They all get out, Brooke, Luke and Nathan get the clothes out of Haley's room to get changed. Luke and Brooke went to Mike's room to change, Nathan went to the kid's bathroom and Haley went in her bathroom.

They met back in the living room to say good night. Haley gets a blanket and pillow for the couch. She was wearing a small aqua blue spaghetti strapped, short, laced, nightgown she looked very sexy in it. Nathan was in awe when he saw her in that but he hid it well.

Brooke: (to Haley) when did u get that (referring to the nightgown)

Haley: well I got it last month I have been wearing if for like 1 week

Brooke: ok well anyway good night (she gives her a hug)

Haley: you too (then she hugs Luke) thanks for being here

Luke: good to see u too buddy

Haley: night Nate (hugs Nathan)

Nathan: night Hales

Luke and Brooke leave right after Haley lies down and Nathan tucks her in and kisses her forehead like he used to.

Haley: thanks Nathan

Nathan: thank you

Nathan leaves but after like 45 minutes of lying in her bed he still can't sleep because he can't stop thinking about her. Haley cant either in the living room but because there is a really big storm outside and she is still afraid of lightning and loosing power. She goes in her room to get a flashlight just in case. Nathan notices her.

Nathan: scared of the storm?

Haley: how did you know? I was looking for my flashlight

Nathan: come here there is room (looking at the empty side of the bed)

Haley gets in the other side trying to keep her distance.

Nathan: come here I know how scared you get

She moves over so they are only a few inches apart when her puts his arms around her to protect her.

Haley: (looking at him) thanks

Nathan is lying on his side facing her, she is resting her head against his chest, she also is on her side facing him his arm is around her tiny waist.

Nathan: I missed you so much

Haley: well I did too

Nathan: do you feel better now?

Haley: (smiling at him) much, u know I am sorry for not telling you I was pregnant but I wanted you to accomplish your dreams and I have their first everything on tape so you can see it some time

Nathan: you know if its possible I think you got sweeter

Haley: nah just mature but so are you now

Nathan: what time is it now?

Haley: I think sometime around 2 am

Nathan: ok I think we should get to sleep now

Haley: ya ill just go

Nathan: no you wont this is much better like we are now and I want to tell you I still love you

Haley: (with a tear in her eye) well I never stopped loving you

Nathan leans down and kisses her it is short but passionate. She smiles and kisses him this time it is longer but interrupted by a knock on the door.

Haley: come in

Jess: mommy I had a bad dream

Haley: come here sweetie (Jess walks over to the bed and gets in next to Haley)

Jess: I just want a hug then I will go back ok

Haley: sure baby why don't you come over her (indicating the space now empty between her and Nathan)

Jess: ok (she climbs over) can I stay here for 3 minutes?

Nathan: sure

Nathan puts an arm under her so she can cuddle with him, Haley plays with her soft hair

Jess: ok well I have to go back before Mike wakes up night mommy I love you (she gives Haley a hug and kiss) night daddy I love you too (she goes over and gives him a hug and a peck on the cheek)

Haley: love you princess

Nathan: night Jess I love you too

Jess leaves smiling because her parents were getting along.

Haley: now where were we?

Nathan: I think right here (kissing her again)

That turns out to be a steamy make-out session when Haley pulls away.

Haley: we need to go to sleep now

Nathan: ok do you want to out to dinner Sunday night with me?

Haley: I would love to it's a date

Nathan: great

Haley falls asleep with her head on his chest and his arm protectively wrapped around her.

(In the Morning)

Luke and Brooke got up and found Haley and Nathan together. So they decided to let them sleep and take the kids out to breakfast they left a note in the kitchen.

Nathan woke up around 8:30 and decided to watch Haley sleep because she looked so peaceful. Haley woke up at 9,

Haley: good morning

Nathan: morning (he leans over and kisses her deeply)

They just stayed like that for a while enjoying the moment.

Haley: Nathan what are we now?

Nathan: I don't know what do you want to be?

Haley: well I would like to go back to being your girlfriend but that's your call

Nathan: ok so its settled we are dating again right?

Haley: (smiling) yeah, ok I have to take a shower

Nathan: what would you like for breakfast? Pancakes?

Haley: that would be great (getting up and heading towards the bathroom to shower)

Nathan: coming right up (he gets out of bed and was only wearing boxers Haley stairs at his hot body for a minute then they both leave their separate ways)

Haley showers then blow-dries her hair after that she goes into her bedroom to get dressed while in there she puts a country mix CD on. The first song is Breathe by Faith Hill she starts to sing along.

Haley: I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've

Never been this swept away

All my thoughts seem to set along the breeze

When I am lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away

The only thing I hear

Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

And suddenly I'm melting into you

There is nothing left to prove

Baby all we need it just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way loves supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

I'm closer than I've ever felt before

And I know

And you know

There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

And suddenly I'm melting into you

There is nothing left to prove

Baby all we need it just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way loves supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way loves supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

After singing the song she realizes how true it is to her life and how fast you can fall back in love. She puts on a pair of low-rise jeans and a fitted pink shirt with a white lace cami under it because it is a little too low.

In the kitchen Nathan is cooking and listening to her sing he remembers how much he loved her sweet voice and how true the song is. Once the song ends he puts more food on the table and goes to get Haley.

Nathan: (knock knock) Haley the food is ready

Haley: (opens the door) ok thanks do u want to take a shower after we eat?

Nathan: sure Luke left a note they took the kids out to breakfast and will be back around 10:45

Haley: ok lets go eat

They enter the dining room on the table there is a plate of pancakes, a bowl if fruit then the bottles of butter and syrup. Then they had pates set with juice and coffee.

Haley: wow thanks

Now they are sitting together eating.

Haley: so do u want to tell the kids we r dating?

Nathan: ya if we don't they will find out some other way and I wouldn't be able to kiss you in front of them

Haley: ok that sounds good so we have to leave when they get back to get to Peter's on time

Nathan: ok

Haley: we are dropping the kids there and we are going shopping at 1 we are meeting Jake and Tim at Durgan Park

Nathan: I haven't see them in almost 8 years

Haley: well they miss you

Nathan: ya I missed them but I missed you more

Haley: aw I missed you so much (leaning over and kissing him)

Nathan: now I have a question

Haley: ask away

Nathan: if I wasn't here last night who would u have gone too?

Haley: I would have found Luke

Nathan: what if Luke was at the Hotel with me?

Haley: then I would have called Tim to come over

Nathan: have you done that before?

Haley: sometimes his girlfriend doesn't like it and I don't like her so I call him to come over a lot

Nathan: Tim has a girlfriend?

Haley: not for long I hope, he is too good for her

Nathan: well its good he had someone looking out for him

Haley: well we all do that

Nathan: good someone reliable is looking out for you

Haley: ya well breakfast was so good where did you learn to cook like that?

Nathan: trial and error I couldn't live off fast food and Brooke stopped cooking for me I had to learn how to cook if I wanted to survive

Haley: wow I am impressed now I think I saw a bag by the door you need to get dressed before the kids get home and assume anything

Nathan: the kids or Brooke and Luke

Haley: both I guess you go take a shower ill get you clothes and put them on my bed ok?

Nathan: perfect (goes and kisses her)

Haley: once your done I can put my makeup on and straiten my hair

Nathan: u can do that while I am in the shower

Haley: ok go ill be a minute

Nathan: ok

He leaves, Haley goes and gets his bag from the hall puts it on her bed and after the shower is on goes into the bathroom. She puts her make up on a reddish/pinkish lipstick and bronze eye shadow she already put on her base and blush. Once she is done the shower turns off.

Haley: you want a towel?

Nathan: that would be nice

He sticks his hand out for the towel and she gives it to him.

Nathan: thanks

Haley: your welcome

After a minute Nathan gets out of the shower just in the towel and looking sexier than ever all wet and toned.

Haley: um your bag is on the bed and did I ever tell you how hot you look?

Nathan: no (goes over and kisses her extremely passionately)

Haley: well then I should more often

Nathan: you bet

Haley: go get dressed it is almost 10:35 the kids will be home soon

Nathan: ok I am going (he leaves)

* * *

Remember if I get 20 reviews for the two chapters combine ill stay up extra late to type a new chapter thanks for reading Alie 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here's the other one I promised hope u like it this is all the ideas I have done so far so if there is something u want to happen or something u want a character to say just tell me and ill put it in remember 15-20 reviews and ill give u a new chapter or 2 Alie

* * *

After about 5 minutes Haley finishes her and goes through her room to see if Nathan was ready yet. He wasn't there so she went in the living room he was on the couch watching tv. She goes over and sits on his lap.

Haley: well we have 5 min. to spare what do you want to do

Nathan: this (he leans down and kisses her)

Haley: ok (kissing him)

They continue that until knocks on the door. Luke comes in with the other three behind him. By the time they get in the living room Haley is sitting next the Nathan and he has wiped the lipstick off his face but they are both smiling like idiots.

Mike: mommy we're home

Haley: come here baby

Jess: me too?

Nathan: yes you too

Jess runs over and gives Nathan a hug then Haley. Mike hugged Haley then Nathan.

Brooke: ok Haley shouldn't we get going?

Haley: o yeah thanks Brooke

Jess: (while sitting on Nathan) where are we going mommy?

Haley: to Peters he is watching you while we go out to get stuff for him new apartment

Mike: for our room there?

Haley: ya what do you want?

Mike: basketball

Jess: princess

Brooke: I think you only get one choice

Haley: she is right what do you both like?

Jess: we both like Basketball but can it be pink basketball stuff?

Mike: no I want Celtics colors

Jess: fine but I want blue walls and a pink bed with pink pillows

Luke: those colors don't go why don't you do the room just pink and blue with basketball posters all over the walls?

Jess: fine

Mike: no pink

Luke: ok

Jess: but I get pink pillows on my bed

Haley: that is only fair

Brooke: lets go guys

Luke: we have to take two cars

Brooke: ok well Luke and I will take the kids and follow Haley and Nathan ok?

Haley: sure

Haley gets in the drivers seat of her car. Nathan is helping the kids in Luke's car once he is done he gets in next to Haley.

Haley: ok let's go

Nathan: yeah

Haley: now we are only going to stop there quickly if we plan to get the shopping done and make it to lunch on time

Nathan: ok

Haley: again with the one word answer

Nathan: sorry Hales I didn't know you wanted me to say more

Haley: just a little

Nathan: I can't wait to go back home next weekend it is sad but I miss Tree Hill

Haley: ya I do too, it has been 8 years since I have been there

Nathan: I could never avoid Tree Hill for 8 years my mom would kill me

Haley: I hope I don't run it to mine

Nathan: why?

Haley: they have no clue why I left or where I went I only talk to my brothers and sisters I have to make them promise not to tell my parents

Nathan: well I am glad to have you back in my life again

Haley: ya its good to see you again

She pulls over to park then stops the car they get out and wait for the kids to go in.

The kids jump out of the car and go running in the building the adults follow them. When Luke, Brooke, Nathan and Haley get inside the kids are waiting in front of the elevator.

Jess: mommy lets go

Haley: we are coming press the button to go up

After a minute an elevator opens they get in and surprisingly it is empty. Haley and Nathan are standing in the back, on the side is Luke and Brooke and the kids are in front.

Jess: what floor mommy?

Haley: sixth

Mike: ok

Haley: (whispers to Nathan) I love you

Nathan: (whispers back) well I love you too

The doors open and to comfort Nathan Haley grabs his hand to tell him everything will be ok and Peter will like him.

Mike and Jess run down the hall towards the apartment door and knock. When Haley gets there she gets the key out and opens to door, the kids rush in followed by Luke, Brooke stays behind to take to Nathan and Haley.

Brooke: (after Luke and the kids disappeared) so are you two?

Haley: (smiling) are dating again

Nathan: yeah

Brooke: that's great (she goes over and hugs Haley before going in the direction Luke disappeared in)

They found Peter, Luke, Mike and Jess in the living room talking; they stopped when the others joined them. Peter went over to hug Haley just to make sure she was ok.

Haley: hey

Peter: how are you?

Haley: good, how was your date last night with what's her name again?

Peter: Nicole

Haley: the slut?

Peter: she is not a slut

Haley: ok what time did she leave

Peter: um 3

Haley: told ya

Peter: you are impossible

Haley: I know now this (turning to Nathan) is Nathan

Peter: (shaking his hand) nice to meet you

Nathan: you too

Haley: you already know Brooke and Luke

Peter: ya and congratulations on the engagement

Brooke: thanks Petey

Mike: Peter what are we doing today?

Peter: well in the movie theater room I put in an arcade so I thought we could play a few games

Jess: did you get an Air-Hockey table like I asked?

Peter: of course Jessie

Mike: and a Pool table?

Peter: yeah

Brooke and Luke start laughing at the mention of a pool table. They think back to their first date and how much fun it was.

Haley: I don't even want to know

Brooke: I was just thinking about our first date

Nathan: the time you took Luke out got him drunk, tattooed, and in big trouble with Uncle Keith

Luke: that would be the time

Haley: I herd about that

Brooke: good times that was the weekend after the party at Duke and problem with Peyton and (Haley interrupted)

Haley: ya I know that weekend well, thanks for that Brooke

Brooke: what can I say all I was trying to do was get laid, and if I could restore what I did to other peoples relationships than I just might have

Nathan: well for once I am happy you were trying to get laid

Haley: yeah me too

Jess: mommy what did Auntie Brooke do?

Haley: (picking Jess up) she set you dad and me up on our first date

Jess: really?

Nathan: she sure did, but I could have killed Tim for ruining it

Mike: what did Tim do

Haley: nothing baby (passing Jess to Nathan and picking Mike up)

Mike: ok

Haley's cell starts ringing and she picks it up. The volume it so loud everyone can hear the conversation.

Haley: hey

Jake: how's it going?

Haley: good you?

Jake: great guess who is visiting?

Haley: Blondie?

Jake: yeah Peyton got in last night

Haley: I can't wait to see her

Jake: why don't we do lunch?

Haley: Tim didn't tell you?

Jake: tell me what?

Haley: Brooke and Luke are in town so is Nathan so I thought we could have a reunion lunch

Jake: that's perfect when and where?

Haley: Durgan Park at 1 and make sure Peyton comes

Jake: so you and Nathan are?

Haley: he knows and ill tell you the rest at lunch when little ears aren't with in three feet ok?

Jake: sure well I have to get Jenny dressed bye

Haley: bye

(Click)

Brooke: ok well if we don't leave now we will never make lunch

Haley: ok lets go (putting down Mike after hugging and kissing him)

Nathan: (to Jess) be good well be back soon

Jess: ok love you daddy (she kisses him on the cheek)

Nathan: love you too (then Haley takes her hugs and kisses her too then puts her down)

Haley: (to Peter) ill have everything sent over tomorrow ok?

Peter: ok (taking out his wallet had handing her a Amex card) what ever you spend on the kids you spend on your self got that?

Haley: yeah

Peter: I mean it this time I will check the bills

Haley: I am not spending your money on my self spend it on your slut

Peter: I could never trust her with that kind of money

Haley: ok what is the limit on the card?

Peter: 2 million and it is new so don't worry

Haley: I am not worried bye

Brooke: later Petey

After that they all leave.

(in the elevator)

Brooke: wow Haley you have him, whipped

Haley: I do not

Brooke: yeah he just like gave you 2 million dollars

Haley: so?

Luke: does he usually give you a lot of money?

Haley: depends on what's going on

Brooke: what did you get last year for your birthday?

Haley: he paid for a spa weekend for me and a friend, then a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet

Brooke: nice, what did he get the kids last year?

Haley: a week in California plus shopping money

Luke: did you go too?

Haley: hell yeah, I got a tan and went shopping in South Coast Plaza

Nathan: where were the kids

Haley: with Peter he took them all over, he knows the towns well because he has a house in New Port

Brooke: wow where else does he have houses?

Haley: um Miami, New Hampshire, two in California, Vermont, New York and the one you just saw

Luke: that's a lot of houses

Haley: ya I know but those are only the ones in this country

The elevators open then they all get out. Walking to the Cars

Nathan: so what did he get the kids this year?

Haley: a week in Paris but it wont happen

Nathan: why?

Haley: I don't have the time to go and I don't trust him with them for that long there are only 4 or 5 people who I could leave them with for a week or in another country or both

Brooke: who would those people be?

Haley: um of course you, Luke, Karen because she knows how I feel, Jake because he is so good with Jenny, and Nathan (giving his hand a squeeze) because I trust you not to let anything to happen to our kids

Luke: a week is a long time

Haley: I know I could barely go a weekend with out them but 7-9 days with someone I have only known like 4 or 5 years it would just kill me

Brooke: I remember you would barely leave the house when they were babies

Haley: its not that I didn't trust you guys I just didn't trust what you would do while I was gone you like just got back together and I didn't want them scared for like

Luke: I get it now

Brooke: yeah we were making out all the time

Haley: yeah I know I have pictures of you guys holding the babies while kissing on the couch

Nathan: gross

Haley: yeah try watching that for hours while the babies slept you cant make any noise or it will wake them

Brooke: sorry I just can't resist him

Haley: at least you don't do that anymore

Luke: yeah well you threatened to hurt me pretty bad last time we made out in front of the kids

Brooke: but we had a great time when you let us watch them for the weekend

Haley: I know they were only 6 months old and I had to visit my parents in Tree Hill

Luke: what a great weekend we took the kids out and got dirty looks from old people

Brooke: yeah they though I had the kids, I could never get rid of the baby weight that fast

Haley: I had to, it took me a month thanks to you guys for giving me time to get it off

Brooke: lucky you got no stretch marks when we have kids I bet ill get really bad stretch makes and my boobs will get all flabby ew

Haley: that is why I had them both on the bottle

Nathan: what car are we taking?

Haley: mine

Luke: ok can I drive?

Haley: no I think you did last time its Brookes turn

Brooke: yeah lets go I have a need for speed

Nathan: this place is like traffic city

Haley: lets just go

Luke: I am sitting next to Brooke

Haley: fine we call back seat

Brooke: yeah lets go

They all get in Haley's new silver Jetta (what ever car u like)

Brooke: where to first?

Haley: um Bernie and Phil's furniture for the beds

Brooke: ok (starts the car and they are on their way)

(In the back whispering)

Haley: Nathan come here

Nathan: what? (Turning his head to face her)

Haley leans over the kisses him, longer than the last time. After that they start making out.

(In front)

Brooke: look Luke they are back together

Luke: and it only took less than 24 hours

Brooke: because they are meant for each other

Luke: (after 5 minutes) ok enough you two

Haley: sorry this is just payback form what you two did when the kids were little

Brooke: we are here

They all get out of the car and walk in the store. Haley and Nathan holding hands so are Brooke and Lucas. After getting in the store they go to the bedding section.

Haley: Brooke what do you thing bunk beds or a queen?

Brooke: bunk bed it saves space

* * *

A/n: I for got to say to who ever corrected me about the blood work stuff in the beginning of the story I just made up all that crap so Haley would have to tell Nate bout the kids and stuff sorry for not looking that up before I posted it but there is on internet on the laptop that I type on is it would have been a pain to do all the research

* * *

Anyway that's all I got if u want me to continue the story plz give me ideas to keep going, for an ending or for another fan fic I love writing these things (cuz I am relli bad at writing essays in school with descriptive words I am much better with dialogue) one more option an idea for this story and a new story to start (I am willing to write Naley, Brucas, Bathan, Laley or an OC fic) now review Alie 


End file.
